List of The Grim Adventures of Billy
This is a list of episodes of the American animated television series The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, which was created by Maxwell Atoms, and which originally aired on Cartoon Network from August 24, 2001 to November 11, 2007. There were 80 regular half-hour episodes, each of which consisted of two, or even three, shorter segments. Only a small number of episodes consisted of a single segment. Season 1: 2001-2002 This season includes the 13 episodes originally produced as part of Grim & Evil, although only those which are part of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are summarized in 8 episodes. This season introduces the three main characters, the extremely happy-go-lucky Billy, the sour and cruel Mandy, and the Grim Reaper himself, who is condemned to spend his time being the two kids' best friend. Recurring characters that are presented are Billy's family and friends, including his dumb father, Harold, his slightly mentally unstable mother, Gladys, his spinster aunt, Sis, and his best friend, Irwin. Also introduced are Nergal, the fiendish, supernatural humanoid living lonely in the center of the Earth; Hoss Delgado, the macho spectral exterminator; Eris, the beautiful and crazy goddess of chaos who wields the Apple of Discord; and Sperg, the school bully. Other minor characters that would recur include the timid Pud'n; Atrocia, the host of a TV show that Grim watches; and Granny Grim, always ready to provide supernatural recipes and potions. Season 2: 2003 In this season, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is a standalone show, separate from Evil Con Carne, although the ninth episode, a sketch of Malo Con Carne is tied with other two episodes of Billy and Mandy. There were 9 regular episodes in this season, and the half-hour Halloween special, in which Billy, Mandy and Grim face against Jack O'Lantern. This season introduces the boy-wizard Nigel Planter and supporting characters such as Dean Toadblatt, which constitutes a parody of the Harry Potter franchise. Other characters that make major appearances include Mandy's nemesis, the popular and snobby Mindy; Nergal Jr., the son of Nergal and Billy's aunt, Sis; and Jeff the Spider (voiced by show creator Maxwell Atoms), who is hatched from an egg by Billy. Other characters that return are Hoss Delgado, who battles zombie brownies alongside Billy; and Eris, who keeps scheming to create chaos Season 3: 2004 This season includes 16 regular half-hour episodes. For the most part, from this season on each episode includes only two segments, each of 11 minutes (without commercials), instead of three of 7 minutes each. In this season, new characters that are introduced are Sir Raven (Julian Stone), a humanoid raven that serves as the storyteller for some segments; Lord Pain, the fearsome warrior looking to serve his master, the Grim Reaper; Cerberus, the gigantic, three-headed, fire-breathing dog of Grim; Pinocchio, the puppet made of wood who wants to eat Billy's flesh to become a real boy; Lord Moldy Butt, a parody of the Harry Potter villain, Lord Voldemort; and Boogey Man, the Boogeyman himself and a long time adversary of Grim.Irwin's parents are also intreoduced, his father Dick, and his mother Judy, who is revealed to be a mummy.General Skarr, a character from Evil Con Carne, moves to Endsville after the Hector Con Carne's company was sold to oher company who doesn't want to have competition to plan to rule the world. Other characters that feature prominently include Billy's "son", Jeff the Spider; Billy's neglected pet fish, Little Porkchop; Billy and Mandy's school teacher, Eleanor Butterbean; Billy's cousin, Nergal Junior, and his shape-shifting powers;and his acne problems; the Chocolate Sailor, and his The stories presented are varied, including Billy helping out dwarves in their war against the elves; Billy becoming the superhero the Green Squeaker, having the power of being green, squeaking when he moves, and shooting yoghurt from his armpits; and Hoss Delgado, spectral exterminator; Odin, Thor, and other Norse gods, who battle against Billy in Valhalla; Eris and the Apple of Discord; Billy facing his phobia of clowns; Sperg,Billy stealing Mandy's "nerve", to become tough and mean;enchanted candies; the Tooth Fairy, who is an Old West cowboy; Mandy getting a new friend to replace Billy; and Billy getting rid of his "Dinobonoid" action figures. Season 4: 2005 This season has 13 regular episodes. This season marks the first appearance of the three nerds of the Secret Snake Club, a school club dedicated to snakes and their dark powers. Also appearing are Thromnambular, a mysterious talking skull that grants wishes; Wiggy Jiggy Jed, Billy's ideal pet, made from magically combining four dogs; an Invisable duck that makes farting noises; Principal Goodvibes, the friendly but boring principal at Billy and Mandy's school; Daisy, a chupacabra that steps out from the TV while watching a videotape; and Dracula, the senile king of the vampires, now living in a retirement home. Minor characters that would later recur are Judge Roy Spleen, and Irwin's grandmother, Tanya. Recurrent characters that are also featured include Harvey, Bride of Fankenstein, Wolf Man, Scythe 2.0, Sassy Cat Season 5: 2005 This season has six regular episodes, and the 1-hour Christmas special, in which Billy and Mandy try to save Santa Claus, who has been turned into a vampire. Characters that feature include Nigel Planter, trying to win the affections of a young witch; Principal Goodvibes, having a disastrous dinner with Billy, Hoss Delgado and Eris; Billy's parents, Harold and Gladys, becoming children again; Nergal, being a sore loser; the ghost of British poet Lord Byron, teaching Billy to be cool; the blue Schlubs (a parody of The Smurfs); and the ancient tentacled demon Cthulu. This season includes My Fair Mandy, the only episode in which Mandy willingly smiles, which causes unforeseeable consequences. Season 6: 2006 This season has 13 regular episodes. New characters introduced include Captain Deadwood, a sailor made entirely of wood, except for the little finger; Fred Fredburger, an incorrigible dumb, elephant-like creature from the Underworld, who only cares about nachos, frozen yoghurt, spelling his own name, and saying "Yes!"; and Pandora (a parody of Dora from Dora the Explorer), who tricks Mandy into opening Pandora's box. Other characters that have major appearances are Judge Roy Spleen, the judge of the Underworld Court; Miss Butterbean, who is kidnapped by the unfrozen Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones); General Skarr, who becomes a plant-like creature while tending to his garden; Hoss Delgado and Eris who became a couple, and now break up; Morg, the Martian Grim Reaper, who, together with Grim, plans to conquer Earth; Dracula, who is as cranky as always; Principal Goodvibes, who becomes an gangsta-rapper; Irwin's grandmother, who knows plenty of yo-mamma jokes; and Jeff the Spider, who infects Mandy with "Spider Pox". In Billy & Mandy Begins, Billy, Mandy and Grim recount the beginning of their friendship, including two fantastic stories and the real story from the first episode in the series. Season 7: 2006-2007 This season has 11 regular episodes. Midway through the season, the special episode Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon was showed, and the TV movies Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure and Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen aired. In this season, special appearances are made by Pinface (a parody of Pinhead from Hellraiser); the mummy of the Pharaoh Poppin Lockin, who is Irwin's maternal grandfather; the Abominable Snowman, who is to be reaped by Grim; King Triceps, ruler of the ocean, and his daughters Hariel and Uvula (parodying The Little Mermaid); Hector Con Carne and Major Dr. Ghastly (from Evil Con Carne), who try to recruit General Skarr back to their army; Lionel Van Helsing, a vampire hunter seeking to destroy Dracula; and Del Uglio, a Mexican luchador, who turns out to be Billy's twin brother. In addition, Lord Pain returns, now serving Mandy, instead of Grim; the Secret Snake Club is also back, now trying to avoid physical education; Nergal and his family engage in a pizza war against Billy, Mandy and Grim's own pizzeria; Nergal Junior and Irwin battle for the love of Mandy; Dracula is revealed to be Irwin's paternal grandfather; Nigel Planter discovers the truth behind the scar in his forehead (parodying Harry Potter); and Billy, Mandy and Grim find themselves in Mexico to save the Dia de los Muertos festivity. In Heartburn, the last regular episode of the series, Mandy overcomes her dark nature, and finally kisses Irwin. However, she quickly goes back to her old self. Movies *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' *''Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen'' *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' Specials *''Billy And Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween'' *''Billy And Mandy Save Christmas'' *''Billy and Mandy Moon The Moon'' *''The Grim Adventures Of The Kids Next Door'' Shorts Billy's Birthday: *Super Myron Brothers *Macaroni Man *Cake It To The Limit *Makeover The Top *The Uninvited *Death Of The Party Irwin Hearts Mandy: *Dream Date *Dracula De Bergerac *Hate In An Elevator *Future Nerd Other Shorts: *Date With Death *Irwin Life! *Fit To Be Tied *Dentally Disturbed *Room Gloom *Senior Power *Frozey The Snowman *Matinee Mandy *Wish Unfullfillment Category:Lists